


Bothersome

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Fuck I dunno man, I hate myself, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jesus Christ, the kid is incredibly annoying. Schlatt can barely stand him.How he managed to get Tubbo on his lap is a mystery to him
Relationships: Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 257
Collections: Anonymous





	Bothersome

Schlatt was frustrated.

It was that stupid kid, Tubbo. God _fucking_ Tubbo, with the bubbly personality and wide grin and always jumping up at every opportunity to help that Schlatt threw at him. _That_ Tubbo.

Dear _God_ , the boy was annoying. How anyone was able to befriend him, Schlatt how no idea. Every time he even shot a glance at those bright sparkling eyes, he couldn't help but scowl. Tubbo just illuminated too much happiness for him, it was like staring straight at the sun without any sunglasses.

"Sir?" That stupid squeaky voice. "Sir, are you alright?"

Schlatt glanced up from his desk, making eye-contact with his right-hand man, and letting out a short cough. "Fine, Tubbo. Just gettin' a little tired."

The boy chuckled, and Schlatt had to refrain himself from furrowing his eyebrows. "I understand, sir. With the festival coming so close, the days have been long."

"Yeah, yeah." He absently waved with his hand, leaning back over his documents. "I agree with you."

The short conversation fell quiet as Schlatt tried to gain his concentration back, wanting to finish his work before the night would come. God, he still had so much to do. Schlatt still had to finish the guestlist and order a new batch of colored wool, plus gather the materials for the gift bags, and he hadn't even begun on the- 

What the hell was that noise?

His eyes shot back up and immediately narrowed.

Tubbo was childishly shifting his weight from his heels to his toes, his hands bonelessly swinging from the front of his chest to his back. The movement was making the wooden floor underneath his feet creak loudly, and Schlatt pursued his lips in irritation.

 _Fucking hell._ He thought as he eyed the other up and down. _What a fucking child..._

He noticed the way Tubbo's blouse was messily tucked out of his pants, a small strip of skin showing each time the other rolled back on his heels. It looked pale and soft, easily bruisable. Schlatt stared at it with intrigued eyes, imaging how it would feel if his fingers brushed over it.

A gloomy cloud formed over him as a thought popped up in his head, his expression turning dark. Really, the thought probably shouldn't exist at all, because _jesus christ_ , it was wrong, but at the same time, Schlatt could feel the hairs on his arm rising at the mere imagination.

His tongue ran over his front teeth, and he bit down lightly. Fuck, he was going to hell for this.

"Tubbo." Schlatt's voice rang sternly, his fingers clenching into a fist as the gears in his head continued turning. "Quit making that noise, it's hurting my head."

The younger's eyes widened and he immediately stopped. "S-Sorry, Schlatt."

But Schlatt wasn't having it, instead shaking his head. "Actually, why don't you just come sit over here, Tubbo? Then you won't be as much of a distraction."

"Of course, Schlatt." Tubbo walked over to his desk, but only took three steps before stopping, looking up at his boss.

"What's wrong?" Schlatt asked, watching hungrily as Tubbo's adam's apple bobbed up and down.

"...There's no chair."

Schlatt squinted slightly, a strange grin appeared on his face as he rolled his wheelchair back and patted his leg.

Tubbo froze.

"W-What?" The younger's voice was tiny, hushed, like a scared toddler.

Schlatt merely shrugged. "You can just sit down here, can't you?"

Seconds passed as Tubbo didn't move a muscle, barely even seeming to breathe. Schlatt stared back at him, drowning himself in those blue eyes that were now as big as a deer's in headlights. Endearing, almost.

After a full minute, Schlatt sighed and broke eye-contact. "Alright, then not. Didn't think you were the type to ignore an order from the president, Tubbo."

He grabbed his pen and turned his attention back to the documents, but didn't roll his chair back, figuring it wouldn't be long before Tubbo would feel obliged to actually sit down.

Turns out he was right, as just a few seconds passed before a warmth settled on his leg, facing away from him.

Schlatt smirked slightly, satisfied with the progress he was making. He reached around Tubbo's waist and grabbed onto the table, pulling the chair forward until the armrests were touching the edge, successfully trapping them both in place.

His arm retracted back and he let it rest on the armrest, continuing writing with only one hand.

Schlatt could feel every twitch and shudder the younger on top of him made, probably completely flushed red from embarrassment. Even between the two layers of jean fabric, he could feel a particular part of the other brush against him, and it made his body feel hotter.

There was definitely a thick tension drifting through the room now, both of them could barely breathe through it. Schlatt saw the unsteady rising of the other's chest, hands slightly twitching in place, probably from nervousness as what was about to happen. 

Because something most certainly was.

It took a whole ten minutes, the temperature around them rising as Tubbo kept making those tiny, _tiny_ movements that drove them both insane, before Schlatt decided to make his first move.

His arm sneaked around the other's waist, easily wrapping all the way around it as he held the bee-keeper in place.

A hitch of breath escaped from the other's lips. "S-Schlatt?"

"It's your fault for constantly moving." He responded dryly, relishing in the other's small voice. "Just stay still."

"Ok-Okay."

Tubbo didn't comply, instead just squirming more and beginning to hump slightly. It was so light, the younger probably thought Schlatt couldn't even feel it.

But he could, and _god_ , just the thought that Tubbo was that desperate for him send sparks through his body.

He hooked a thumb inside Tubbo's pants.

"Have you ever had sex before, Tubbo?"

The latter let out a choked breath at the blunt question, turning redder than a tomato and immediately stopping his movements. The thick silence spread through the room, and Schlatt gently brushed his thumb over Tubbo's skin, keeping up his appearance.

"Answer me, Tubbo."

"No-" His voice cracked, and Tubbo swallowed hard. "N-No, sir."

Schlatt slid another finger into the fabric. "And masturbating? Have you ever done that?"

"... Yes, sir."

"Mhm." Schlatt's mind went wild with images, as he let his fingers travel back and forth on Tubbo's pelvis. He went a bit lower with each movement, drawing shivers from the boy. "When was the last time?"

Tubbo's hands were shaking as bad as a chihuahua in the snow.

"Yes... Yesterday."

Schlatt's free hand, the one that was not around Tubbo's waist, moved over to the other's thigh. "What did you think about?"

His hand pushed down gently, spreading the other's legs apart. Tubbo let out a strained gasp.

"Y-You, sir."

"Oh, really?" Schlatt loosened his hold on the other's waist, and the other's body went a bit more limp, sinking down lower on his leg. "What exactly did you think about?"

Tubbo seemed to gulp, his body twitching in place. "I-I thought... I thought about you... towering over me a-and... grabbing my wrists."

The rutting from before, although very, very slowly, continued, and Schlatt merely encouraged the younger with a short "Mhm."

"You-You'd force our lips together... and... and our tongues would... a-a-and you'd start unbuckling my-my belt..."

"Continue." Schlatt's voice was sharp, his fingers tightening as he gently pinched the other's skin, earning a body-shaking shiver.

"My legs... You would pin my legs above my head, a-and... p-push..."

A short gasp left the boy's lips and his hands latched onto Schlatt's knee, desperately gripping onto the loose fabric and slightly arching his back as the rubbing sped up, turning actually noticeable.

If anyone walked through that door right now, Schlatt would have a very difficult time explaining why his secretary was getting himself off on his lap.

But Schlatt didn't think about that, instead carefully removing his hands around the other's waist and focusing on the lowest button of his blouse.

"Push what, Tubbo?"

The younger swallowed. "You'd push... inside m-me and-"

Schlatt carefully opened up the button as Tubbo continued moving.

"And stre-stretch me out, it would burn. It would burn so much, but y-you wouldn't let me adjust."

"Mhm."

"You'd start a fast p-pace, ah-" Tubbo's hands tightened around the fabric of his knees, and he squeezed Schlatt's leg with both his thighs, pressing down harder and shamelessly humping. Schlatt let his fingers gently travel up the other's stomach, circling the sensitive skin as he opened up another button.

"A-and pound into m-me~" The words were turning more into moans, breathless pants falling past the boy's lips. "It'd feel so good, sir~ So good."

Schlatt growled hungrily, blood getting shot down to his lower region at the submissive name Tubbo was using. Really, he couldn't deny the fact that the pleasurable video Tubbo was describing was absolute turning him on, his erect dick straining against his boxers.

"I'd absolutely wreck you~"

His hands settled on the other's thin waist, gently guiding the other back and forth. His stretched-out fingers nearly _wrapped_ around Tubbo's stomach, and the thought made his head cloudy. How easy it would be to throw the smaller around, to manhandle, to do whatever he pleased with.

Tubbo seemed to be in another world, rubbing on his thigh rapidly now, seeking out his own pleasure as more breathless pants and tiny whines continued to spill. For a second, Schlatt thought he might have gotten a fabric burn on his skin from the friction, but that worry quickly went out the window as Tubbo started babbling out his name and _fuck_ , Schlatt almost thought he could cream his pants at the beautiful sound alone.

"Schlatt, Schlatt, please~ Schlatt~"

Schlatt's fingers dug in the other's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and a low, animalistic growl bubbled up deep from his throat. "Call me sir again~"

"Sir, please, sir-" Tubbo complied without hesitation, voice rough and breathless and _so fucking desperate_. 

"Sir, please, I'm gonna-"

The teen's entire body convulsed as his back arched deeply, and Schlatt swore he saw the other's eyes roll back in his skull, a broken, choked cry drawn from his lips. Tubbo's knuckles were turning white with the grasp he had, little bits of drool trailing down the corners of his mouth as he slowly lulled back and forth, riding out his orgasm with twitching muscles.

Fuck, it was hot, and fuck, Schlatt wanted to come.

Within seconds his hands left the other's waist as he hastily unbuckled his belt, popping out his wet with pre-cum boner and stroking it vividly. His other hand draped around the boy's shoulder as he roughly pulled the other closer to him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He focused his lips on a single spot, sucking and biting it until it looked like a fucking wound, satisfied with the fact everyone was going to see it tomorrow.

He came within a minute, grunting softly in Tubbo's ear and wiping his load on the exposed part of the other's lower back.

Neither spoke a word, feeling each other's body rise and fall as their slow pants synchronized. It seemed Tubbo had gotten even redder than Schlatt had thought was humanly possible, looking down at the floor and clearly refusing to look anywhere else.

"Right," Schlatt said curtly after catching his breath again, hands moving up to do his belt up. The younger didn't dare move, still shaking a little from his high.

Then he wrapped them around Tubbo's waist and carelessly shoved him off.

The poor kid crumbled to the floor with a tiny squeak, trying to latch onto the desk to catch himself. Honestly, it looked quite like a sad mess: a completely flustered kid that could barely even stand on his own two legs, dried-up trails of drool painting his chin. Schlatt merely sent him an unimpressed glance, standing from his chair and raising his hands to neaten his tie.

"Clean yourself up, will you?" Big eyes stared up at him as he towered over the other, not the slightest bit of affection visible in his stern expression. "Can't have my Secretary of State lookin' like some dirty little bitch."

Tubbo gulped hard, and Schlatt just scoffed, averting his eyes away from the other and walking around the desk to the door.

His hand was just around the doorknob before he turned back around. "Oh, Tubbo, by the way..."

He waited patiently as Tubbo tried hoisting himself up by the desk, his head just barely popping up over the many documents.

An evil grin spread over Schlatt's cheeks. "You speak one word about this, and I'll make sure you won't be there to experience the festival, understood?"

Tubbo's eyes widened almost impossibly wide, and the other quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."

"Good." Schlatt turned back around, turning the doorknob and opening the door. "Besides, I think you enjoyed that quite a bit, didn't you?"

Not waiting for a reaction, he slammed the door closed, knowing he'd left the boy in absolute shambles.

Maybe Tubbo wasn't so annoying after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ Im a terrible person


End file.
